Bare Training
by PaperFox19
Summary: Reborn knocks the guys out and drops them in a deserted island area naked and without weapons. He leaves them there alone and wants them to survive for three weeks. The boys are alone and things start to happen. Warning Nudity, Yaoi, Language, and Lemons
1. 4 Men Alone

I do not own reborn or it's characters

I decided to revise it a little bit chapter 2 will be fixed up and posted again

Bare Training

Reborn knocks the guys out and drops them in a deserted island area naked and without weapons. He leaves them there alone and wants them to survive for three weeks. The boys are alone and things start to happen.

Chapter 1 4 Men Alone

Tsuna groaned as he woke up with a massive head ache. He looked around and didn't see his room. He saw trees and plants. He gasped when he felt the wind caress his naked skin. He looked down and saw he was very naked. He covered himself and tried to find some clothes. He didn't find any clothes. The sound of water distracted Tsuna from his search.

He moved towards the sound of water. Past all the trees and plants, he found a beach. "What is this?" He walked along the beach for a long time. "Reborn must have dropped me off on this island, but why no clothes?" Tsuna was embarrassed and covered himself with his hands.

After walking a little further he saw something lying on the beach. Tsuna ran over and found an unconscious and naked Gokudera. "Gokudera?" Tsuna shouted. He raced over and kneeled by Gokudera's side. He checked Gokudera's pulse and sighed in relief when he felt Gokudera's heart beat.

He shook Gokudera and called out his name. Gokudera didn't stir. Tsuna was worried. He looked around. 'There's that kiss of life thing maybe that will work.' Tsuna thought before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Gokudera's.

Gokudera felt warm lips against his, and he groaned. Tsuna felt Gokudera groan, and pulled back, his face red. 'I just kissed Gokudera. It was really nice.' Tsuna thought blushing.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna shouted. Tsuna's voice made Gokudera fully awaken. "Tenth?" Gokudera opened his eyes and saw a naked Tsuna.

'Oh I must be dreaming.' Gokudera thought. Gokudera smiled and embraced Tsuna. "Oh Tenth…"

Tsuna blushed and began to stutter. "G-G-G-GOKUDERA!" Tsuna ended up shouting.

Gokudera felt Tsuna's warm naked body in his arms. He pinched the back of his hand and when he still felt Tsuna's warm naked body in his arms he realized he wasn't dreaming. Then he realized he was holding Tsuna's naked body against his own naked body.

He gasped and jumped back away from Tsuna. He got down on his knees and was bowing his head. "Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me."

"It's okay Gokudera, but do you know where we are?" Gokudera covered himself and stood up. He looked around. He was very familiar with Vongola training areas but this one he had never seen before.

"I'm sorry Tenth, I don't recognize it but it appears to be an island of some kind." Gokudera looked really down. "It's okay Gokudera, I'm sure this is Reborn's doing."

The two looked at each other and blushed. Then they heard someone laugh. They turned and saw Yamamoto walking over to them. However Yamamoto was not shy and let it all hang out.

"So you guys are here too, that's great it must be another survival game." Tsuna sighed and Gokudera growled.

"Cover yourself you idiot." Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto looked surprise then he laughed.

"Why? We're all guys here." He looked over to Tsuna. "Come on Tsuna, you don't need to be shy."

Tsuna blushed and Gokudera was about to yell at Yamamoto but Tsuna did pull his hands away. Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed and felt their bodies' heat up. Yamamoto had one hand hold his rising manhood down. Gokudera was mentally scolding himself for getting aroused.

"Oi Sawada!" The three gasped. Ryohei was running towards them, he was also completely naked. "I was lost to the Extreme, I am glad I found you." Ryohei eyed Tsuna's body. "You have a real nice piece Sawada."

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and covered himself. Gokudera hit Ryohei over the head. "Stupid lawn head, what are you saying to the tenth?"

"What are saying octopus head, he does. Don't you think he has a nice one?" Gokudera blushed but in his anger he snapped.

"Of course he does, the tenth is perfect so of course he has a hot body." Both Gokudera and Tsuna blushed. Yamamoto walked over and wrapped an arm around Tsuna.

"Now, now let's stop this, we need to find shelter. If the kid did bring us here then we will probably be here for awhile." Tsuna blushed.

"Yamamoto's right lets go." Tsuna walked back towards the trees. The 3 boys stared at Tsuna's body, and were very glad Tsuna was walking ahead of them. Tsuna for his part was having his own dilemma.

'I kissed Gokudera and it felt good, but seeing Ryohei and Yamamoto naked, it's really hot. Damn you Reborn!' He screamed mentally.

End chapter 1

please read and review


	2. Hot Day Cold Night

I do not own reborn or it's characters

I decided to revise it a little bit

Warning Yaoi and lemons do not read if you do not like yaoi

Chapter 2 Hot day Cold night

The sun was high in the sky, and it was very humid. The guys were sweating. "Tenth are you okay do you want to stop and rest?"

"I'm fine Gokudera; if we stop it will only get hotter."

"I'm sweating to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled. Yamamoto was too hot to chuckle. "Shut up stupid lawn head."

"It's getting hotter. Maybe we should just wait under some shade." Yamamoto said wiping some sweat from his head. Tsuna groaned and stumbled a bit. Gokudera caught him before he could fall.

"Tenth rest here for a minute." Gokudera said sitting Tsuna beneath a tree that provided enough shade.

"Gokudera is there any place we can go that we can go to escape the heat?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera thought for a moment. "Yes on island areas like this there are small caves if we can find one it should be cool enough for us."

"I saw one of those to the extreme." Ryohei shouted.

"What? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Gokudera shouted.

"I forgot to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted almost proudly. Tsuna and Yamamoto chuckled softly. Gokudera growled.

"Alright, take me there. Tenth you stay here and rest." Gokudera turned to look at Yamamoto.

"I'll stay here and look after Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a smile. Gokudera didn't like that but he knew the two sports crazed idiots could get lost. 'I have to do this so Tenth can have shelter. Gokudera looked to Tsuna who nodded with a smile.

Ryohei and Gokudera left on a different path. Yamamoto sat under the tree next to Tsuna. Tsuna rested his head on Yamamoto's shoulder. Yamamoto couldn't stop staring at Tsuna's lips. 'I'm taking my chance.'

Yamamoto leaned down and kissed Tsuna. Tsuna gasped and Yamamoto slipped his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna moaned as Yamamoto's tongue played with his own.

When Yamamoto pulled away Tsuna whimpered. "Yamamoto, why did you do that?"

Yamamoto smiled. "Because, I have feelings for you." Tsuna blushed.

"But I…" Tsuna started but Yamamoto kissed him. "I know you have feelings for Gokudera and Ryohei too. I am okay with that, but I want to know do you have feelings for me?"

Tsuna blushed. "Yes I do, but it's not right I…ahh" Tsuna was pushed onto his back. Yamamoto kissed Tsuna's neck before trailing his tongue down Tsuna's sweaty body. Tsuna moaned and his manhood became fully aroused. "Wait no Yamamoto."

Yamamoto ignored Tsuna's shy protests. He engulfed Tsuna's manhood and sucked on him hungrily. "Ah yes Yamamoto." Tsuna moaned out. Yamamoto smirked he started sucking harder and licking the erection in his mouth.

Tsuna moan Yamamoto's name when he came. Yamamoto happily drank down Tsuna's milk. He pulled off Tsuna manhood and licked his lips. "Ryohei was right you do have a nice piece." Yamamoto said with a laugh, Tsuna blushed and pushed Yamamoto away playfully.

"Tsuna I love you, all I want is to be able to do is hold you and be by your side." He kissed Tsuna's forehead. "I love you too, but what about Gokudera and Ryohei."

"You have a big heart Tsuna I know you have room for the three of us." Tsuna had to admit Yamamoto always made him feel better about things. He hugged Yamamoto and Yamamoto held him close. Tsuna gasped feeling little Yamamoto press against him.

"Um Yamamoto do you want me too?" Tsuna said pulling back and eyeing his arousal. Yamamoto smiled and kissed him.

"No, I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for, I'll take care of it." Yamamoto went behind another tree. Tsuna blushed when he heard Yamamoto moan his name. It was kind of a turn on to know what Yamamoto was doing.

He heard Yamamoto moan his name in ecstasy. 'He came!' Tsuna thought blushing.

"Tenth are you okay?" Gokudera said running up to him. "Damn it where is that stupid base ball idiot this is what I get for depending on him." Gokudera growled looking around for Yamamoto, who took that moment to make himself known.

"Where the hell were you?"Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto just laughed with a blush on his cheeks. Gokudera sighed.

"Anyway I checked out the cave. It's very clean, it has almost no evidence of animal use, and it has a pool in the back so we can bathe." Tsuna sighed in relief; bathing in the ocean did not sound fun. Gokudera led the two back to the cave.

Ryohei stood near an opening to the cave. It was low to the ground if it rained it was very likely to flood.

Tsuna smiled and hugged Ryohei before entering the cave. The cave was significantly cooler then the outside. The guys breathed a sigh of relief. There were large flat rocks. Tsuna sat down on one of them and looked around. The cave was very deep, and it was clean.

Warm air still drifted into the cave. Tsuna smiled, at least the it wasn't as bad as outside. "Let's go bathe to the extreme." Ryohei said and walked towards the back of the cave.

"You idiot the Tenth should bathe first." Tsuna sighed.

"It's okay Gokudera, Yamamoto can you go to?" Yamamoto nodded and headed back with Ryohei.

"You're so generous Tenth." Gokudera looked at Tsuna in admiration. Tsuna looked at Gokudera with sad eyes.

"I wanna talk to you Gokudera." Tsuna's eyes made Gokudera freeze. He felt himself grow hotter under Tsuna's stare.

+++++++scene break++++++

Yamamoto and Ryohei walked back to the pool where were tiny rays of sun light from the roof gave the pool a slight glow.

"Hmm I wonder how deep it is." Yamamoto thought.

Ryohei and Yamamoto got in the water. They feet touched the ground and the water was up to their chests.

"This water feels good." Ryohei moaned out.

"It is very good." Yamamoto looked over at Ryohei he was washing his arms. 'I know he likes Tsuna, and so does Gokudera. I won't let such an opportunity pass me by.'

Ryohei turned to Yamamoto. "Oi Yamamoto, you like Sawada right?"

Yamamoto blushed and smiled. "Yeah I do."

"Oh…" Ryohei sounded sad.

The rest of the bath passed in silence.

Back in the front of the cave, no words had been spoken. Tsuna knew the words he wanted to say, but he couldn't vocalize them. He found that his eyes couldn't help but roam Gokudera's body.

"Umm I'm going to go see if Yamamoto and Ryohei are done." Tsuna panicked his face red. Gokudera looked shocked.

"Wait Tenth…" Gokudera said following Tsuna. The two walked back to the pool.

"Alright you two hurry up the Tenth wants to bathe." Gokudera snapped.

"Sawada can join us, the more the merrier right?" Ryohei said loudly. Yamamoto tapped Ryohei on his shoulder.

"Next time, let's let Tsuna bathe alone today." Ryohei nodded and they got out of the pool. Tsuna blushed as he starred at the two dripping wet males. Gokudera growled.

"Go dry off." The two walked away and headed up to the front of the cave to dry off.

Gokudera turned and looked at Tsuna and blushed. "Well I'll leave you to bathe."

"Wait I would like some company." Tsuna said his cheeks red.

"Okay tenth." The boys got into the water and Tsuna sighed in relief. The boys took a moment to wash up. Gokudera noticed that Tsuna was a little tense. "Tenth you seem a little stressed let me massage your shoulders for you."

Before Tsuna could protest Gokudera was behind him and started to massage his shoulders. Tsuna groaned and blushed. Gokudera couldn't help but get aroused as Tsuna continued to moan. Gokudera's arousal accidently poked Tsuna making him yelp.

Gokudera released Tsuna and stepped away from him. "I'm sorry Tenth." Gokudera got out of the pool, and Tsuna followed him.

"Wait Gokudera..." Tsuna caught his hand to prevent his escape. "I wanted to talk to you."

Gokudera nodded his throat becoming dry. "Back in the forest you said I had a hot body."

"Well yes you do." Gokudera said before he started to ramble on. Tsuna kissed him to shut him up. Gokudera moaned into the kiss. Tsuna pulled away and stared at his hardened cock.

"Do you like me because of my body, or is it because I'm the tenth Vongola." Tsuna said a little sad.

"Tenth, I-I-I-I-lo-lo-lo-lo-ve-ve you." Gokudera said his face as red as a tomato. "I want to be with you know matter what." Gokudera got down on his knees. "Let me prove myself to you."

"Wait!" Tsuna gasped, Tsuna's length had been half hard from Gokudera's touches. Gokudera wrapped his lips around Tsuna's erection. Tsuna moaned both in shock and in pleasure. Gokudera's mouth brought Tsuna to full arousal. Gokudera took Tsuna down to the root. He buried his nose in Tsuna's small nest of hair.

Tsuna moaned and laced his fingers in Gokudera's hair. Gokudera took this as approval and he started to bob his head. He gave Tsuna hard sucks and gave licks to the head before diving back down and consuming his entire length.

"Gokudera it feels good." Tsuna moaned and it made Gokudera moan around his length. Tsuna moaned and was unable to hold back and he came. Gokudera was surprised but pulled back to catch Tsuna's milk in his mouth.

Gokudera pulled off of Tsuna's manhood. "Tenth I am in love with you, and I won't need a single drop of water so long as I get to drink from you."

Tsuna blushed but helped Gokudera stand. "I believe you Gokudera." He eyed Gokudera's still hard member. Tsuna got on his knees.

"Wait Tenth you don't have to do that." Tsuna gripped Gokudera's arousal, causing him to moan.

"Let me touch you Gokudera." Gokudera blushed and smiled happily. "Yes."

Tsuna started stroking Gokudera's arousal. Gokudera shook in pleasure. Tsuna was hesitant but as Gokudera moaned he got bolder. He licked the head of Gokudera's manhood. He swirled his tongue around the head earning more moans of pleasure from Gokudera. Tsuna took the head of Gokudera's manhood into his mouth and began to suck on him, while stroking him.

Gokudera couldn't stop himself. "Oh Tenth, I'm cumming."

Even with a warning after the first spurt Tsuna pulled off in shock, which got him covered by Gokudera's milk. "Oh I'm sorry Tenth."

Tsuna started to wipe his face off with his hands. Gokudera got down on his knees and helped Tsuna get most of his milk off his face. Tsuna kissed Gokudera and the two made out.

Gokudera broke the kiss and licked Tsuna's cheek. "Gokudera can you please call me by my name."

"But that shows disrespect I can't." Tsuna looked at him with pleading puppy eyes.

"Then when were alone?" Gokudera smiled at him. "Tsuna." He whispered and gave another lick to his cheek. Tsuna smiled and hugged Gokudera. Gokudera blushed. "Tsuna." He said again.

"Thank you Gokudera. I love you too." Tsuna said with a peck on Gokudera's cheek. Gokudera cried tears of joy.

"There's something else. Yamamoto confessed to me." Tsuna said, and Gokudera's eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill him." Gokudera said and he tried to move but Tsuna stopped him.

"No, I have feelings for him and Ryohei too."

"Lawn head too." Gokudera sounded really depressed.

"Yes but that doesn't take away my feelings for you." Tsuna looked sad, and it made Gokudera's heart clench.

"I was stupid to think this could work." Tsuna said sadly.

"No it's okay if there okay with it, I will deal with it. I love you Tsuna that will never change." That made Tsuna happy. He kissed Gokudera happily and Gokudera returned it with passion.

"You should head back to the others. I'm going to wash my face." Gokudera nodded and left Tsuna's arms and headed back up to the front of the cave.

Tsuna bent down by the pool and splashed some water on his face. After Tsuna wiped the water away from his eyes, he looked at the pool of water and saw Reborn. Tsuna gasped and looked around but saw no signs of Reborn. He looked at the pool and Reborn was gone.

He shook his head. 'I must be seeing things; Reborn has been messing with me too much.'

Tsuna walked back up to the front of the cave. The boys sat around too tired to really talk. It was when the sun set that a new problem arose.

The once heated air that slipped into the cave was now cold. Tsuna shivered and Gokudera and Yamamoto moved over to him. "Tenth your cold, we need to stay close to keep warm."

"He's right Tsuna, we need to share our body heat." Yamamoto said happily and pressed himself even closer to Tsuna.

"But we can't sleep like this." Tsuna said blushing. Yamamoto laughed.

"Sure we can." Yamamoto pulled Tsuna away from Gokudera. He then laid Tsuna on the ground. He then lay next to Tsuna. He wrapped his legs around Tsuna's left leg, and held him close. Gokudera growled and moved next to his Tsuna. He wrapped his legs around Tsuna's right leg, and wrapped his arms around Tsuna.

Ryohei was feeling jealousy, and it confused him. He moved up and rested his body against Tsuna. He nuzzled Tsuna's chest, and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's body. Tsuna was blushing he felt the guy's manhood's rub against him.

Tsuna couldn't deny he was warm and the guys were warm and happy as well. Soon they all drifted off to sleep. Tsuna didn't know how long he was going to be stuck here but he was happy he had Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto.

End chap 2


	3. Messy Mornings

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Warning yaoi GokuderaXTsuna YamamotoXTsuna RyoheiX Tsuna

I do not own reborn or it's characters

Chap 3 Messy Mornings

Tsuna's guardians were all having very good dreams.

Gokudera's dream: Gokudera and Tsuna were in the cave alone. Gokudera was being held by Tsuna. "Tenth I'm so happy." Gokudera said nuzzling Tsuna's neck. Tsuna smiled and kissed Gokudera. Gokudera moaned and rubbed up against Tsuna. "I'm happy to Gokudera. I am happy so long as you're here."

Gokudera smiled and hugged Tsuna tighter. "I can tell you're real happy." Tsuna said his hand finding Gokudera's arousal. Gokudera moaned and blushed. His other hand reached down and found his entrance and used a finger to tease his hole. Gokudera moaned. "Oh Tenth." Tsuna's finger left Gokudera's entrance and smacked his ass. Gokudera yelped. "What did I say Gokudera? Use my name." Tsuna said stroking Gokudera's cock.

Gokudera blushed and looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna…" Gokudera whispered and received a kiss and faster strokes. Tsuna." Gokudera said louder. Tsuna kissed his again and worked his cock faster. "Tsuna!"

Gokudera came his seed splashing over Tsuna. Tsuna kissed Gokudera hungrily and Gokudera moaned happily.

Gokudera came in his sleep his seed splashing over Tsuna's body.

Yamamoto's dream: Tsuna and Yamamoto were taking a bath in the pool in the back of the cave. The two were making out passionately."Yamamoto I want you." Tsuna said his face red.

"Let's do it together." Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna reached down and began to tease Yamamoto's entrance. Yamamoto moaned and did the same. His hand gently teased Tsuna before he started fucking him with his finger. Tsuna moaned and did the same to Yamamoto. Yamamoto moaned as Tsuna found his sweet spot quickly. "Oh yes Tsuna."

The two moaned. Yamamoto added a second finger and began stretching Tsuna. Tsuna gasped and Yamamoto kissed Tsuna's neck. Tsuna slipped a second finger inside Yamamoto. Yamamoto gasped then moaned as Tsuna thrust his fingers in and out of Yamamoto's ass. Yamamoto moaned and writhed in pleasure.

"Yamamoto let me have you." Tsuna whispered and kissed Yamamoto's cheek. Yamamoto removed his fingers and pulled away from Tsuna. He bent over and exposed his ass. He fisted himself beneath the water. Tsuna moved up behind Yamamoto and pressed the tip of his cock at Yamamoto's hole. He entered Yamamoto and the two moaned.

"Oh Tsuna fill me." Yamamoto moaned and Tsuna obeyed his cock pushed all the way into his ass. Yamamoto shuddered. "Feels so good Tsuna fuck me, fuck me now."

Tsuna started moving. Yamamoto moaned as his sweet spot was found and hit again and again. Yamamoto came with a loud moan, of Tsuna's name.

Yamamoto came in his sleep his seed splashed onto Tsuna's sleeping body.

Ryohei's dream: Ryohei was standing proud and naked. He was flexing his muscles in front of Tsuna. "What do you think Sawada?" Tsuna walked over to him. Tsuna's hands wandered his muscled arms.

"You're very sexy Ryohei." Tsuna kissed his arm and Ryohei blushed. Tsuna kissed his way down Ryohei's arm. When he reached Ryohei's chest he started licking. Ryohei groaned and Tsuna licked down his body. He dipped his tongue into Ryohei's naval and Ryohei moaned.

Ryohei had a nest of hair and Tsuna nuzzled it while his hand caressed Ryohei's cock. Ryohei was shocked but couldn't bring himself to push Tsuna away. Tsuna brought his moth to his leaking organ. "This part is especially sexy." Tsuna said before taking his cock in his mouth. "Oh Sawada!"

Tsuna started sucking on his sun guardian. Ryohei moaned and started chanting Tsuna's name. When Ryohei felt Tsuna's hand caress his balls he lost it, he came with a very loud moan. Dream Tsuna said something to him that Ryohei couldn't hear and he woke up.

Ryohei came in his sleep and he blew his load all over the sleeping Tsuna. Ryohei's loud cry woke Gokudera and Yamamoto up.

"Damn turf top keep quiet or you will wake up the Tenth." Gokudera snapped and then he looked and saw a cum covered Tsuna. All three males' faces got red. "Shit." Gokudera cursed. "We have to get washed up." Gokudera was about to move Tsuna and Yamamoto stopped him.

"Wait if Tsuna wakes up like this he won't ever let us sleep with him again." Yamamoto said quickly and Gokudera froze. Ryohei was completely stiff. His mind lost trying to figure his dream out.

"We have to clean him ourselves." Gokudera said leaning down and started to lick his cum off of Tsuna's body. Yamamoto chuckled at the good idea and started to lick his cum off Tsuna as well. Tsuna moaned in his sleep but did not stir.

'Sawada looks good covered in my cum, but I want to hold him again.' Ryohei thought. He had sprayed his seed on Tsuna's lower stomach and crotch. Some of his seed had even splashed up on his chest. Ryohei started cleaning Tsuna with his tongue. He licked his way down Tsuna's body. He then started licking Tsuna's growing sticky cock.

Gokudera growled as he saw Ryohei licking his Tenth's cock, but restrained his jealousy. Ryohei moaned as he licked Tsuna's fully aroused cock, and he remembered what to Tsuna did to him in his dream. Ryohei started sucking on Tsuna's cock.

Tsuna moaned in his sleep. Hearing Tsuna's moans Ryohei pressed on taking more of Tsuna's cock into his mouth and bobbing his head. Tsuna moaned as he released. Ryohei was shocked but caught Tsuna's milk in his mouth. 'This tastes so good.' Ryohei thought as he swallowed.

Tsuna shuddered in his release but didn't stir in fact he fell deeper into his sleep. Yamamoto and Gokudera had finished cleaning Tsuna. They didn't want to but they pulled away. They had cum on their bodies as well they needed to wash up. Ryohei got lucky his entire release had hit Tsuna. "Let's go Gokudera we need to wash up before Tsuna wakes up."

Gokudera nodded. "Turf top keep Tsuna warm until we get back."

"I will do it octopus head." Ryohei said and when Yamamoto and Gokudera pulled away Ryohei pulled Tsuna close. Tsuna snuggled up close to Ryohei's warm body. Gokudera and Yamamoto felt a pang of jealousy but forced it away and went to clean up.

Tsuna shivered slightly and Ryohei tightened his hold on him. Tsuna moaned and shifted slightly causing Ryohei to moan. Tsuna's manhood brushed against Ryohei's. 'Oh Sawada.'

With Gokudera and Yamamoto

The two were cleaning themselves. "Were going to have to find food or things will become difficult." Yamamoto said.

"Of course baseball nut, we can go look for food as soon as the tenth wakes up."

Just as the two got out of the pool, they heard Tsuna's voice from the front of the cave. The two raced to the front.

Ryohei had gotten curious and he brought his hand down to caress Tsuna's cock. Tsuna was being pulled from his deep sleep by Ryohei's exploring hand, Tsuna's cock was much more sensitive from his previous release. As Ryohei caressed Tsuna's cock he teased the head Tsuna arched his back and gasped. His eyes shot open in pleasure and saw Ryohei.

"Ryohei what are you ahh?" Ryohei stroked Tsuna's cock.

"Your cock is leaking Sawada do you feel good?" Ryohei said swirling his thumb over the head of Tsuna's cock. Tsuna gasped and moaned.

Ryohei changed his hand position to cup Tsuna's cock. His slid his own hard cock along Tsuna's cock. "Ah yes Ryohei it feels good."

"Sawada I don't really understand my feelings, but when I see you I get really happy and I feel really good." Tsuna blushed.

"Ryohei I have feelings for you to." Tsuna said moaning. Ryohei smiled and started humping Tsuna's cock faster.

"I want to feel more Sawada, more more." Ryohei moaned and Tsuna cried out in pleasure.

"Ryohei too much Ahhhhhhh!" The two came together their seed splashed between their bodies.

Ryohei collapsed against Tsuna and Tsuna rubbed his back.

"You perverted turf top." The two looked and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto standing there. Despite Gokudera's anger and Yamamoto's shy smile both were fully aroused.

"This isn't what we meant by keeping him warm but it works." Yamamoto said with a laugh.

To be continued


	4. Mushroom Meal and side effects

I do not own Reborn or its characters

WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

WARNING YAOI Pairings Ryohei/Tsuna, Ryohei/Tsuna/Yamamoto, Tsuna/Yamamoto, Tsuna/Gokudera, Yamamoto/Tsuna/Gokudera

You have been warned the pairings DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE

Warnings: Lemons, Language, Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi, use of mushrooms

Chapter 4 Mushroom Meal and side effects

After a long shouting match, Tsuna finally got the boys to calm down, with a little help from Yamamoto. Tsuna and Ryohei bathed under Gokudera's watch. Tsuna got out and the guys dried off in the warm sun.

Tsuna decided to set things straight. "Ok, it's clear that there is a connection between us, but I don't want to have to keep breaking up fights, if this can't work I won't see any of other than as friends."

The guys looked at each other and shared the same look. They had been friends for a long time now, and now that they have gotten to touch and see Tsuna in such a way, they knew they couldn't go back to being "just friends".

The guys nodded their heads to Tsuna; Tsuna sighed in relief but was still a little worried. Tsuna's stomach chose that moment to announce itself. Tsuna blushed. Gokudera sprang at the chance. "I'll get you some food Tenth." Gokudera raced off. "I'll bring you back something good." Yamamoto said before racing off. "Sawada I'll find you something to eat." Ryohei shouted and raced off.

Tsuna sighed. 'I guess I'm going to have to wait and see.'

Surprisingly Ryohei came back first. He had his arms full with picked mushrooms. "Oi Sawada I found these mushrooms." Ryohei said sitting the mushrooms on a flat rock.

"Um Ryohei I don't think we should eat mushrooms aren't they poisonous." Tsuna said a little worried, although he felt like he's seen one of those mushrooms before. Ryohei grabbed one of the mushrooms and without thinking popped one into his mouth he chewed it up and swallowed it. "Ryohei!"

Tsuna shouted and ran over to him. Ryohei collapsed a red blush staining his cheeks. "Ryohei, Ryohei, Ryohei," Tsuna shook Ryohei; he checked his pulse and found it racing.

"Sawada my heart is beating so fast." Ryohei said before kissing Tsuna. Tsuna gasped and felt Ryohei's tongue slip into his mouth. Ryohei pulled Tsuna on top of him, and Tsuna gasped feeling Ryohei's hard cock.

Ryohei grabbed a mushroom and popped it into Tsuna's mouth. He kissed Tsuna, and Tsuna had no choice but to chew and swallow. Tsuna felt his body heat up and his hard length rubbed against Ryohei's. Reborn's voice echoed in his mind. 'Some mushrooms are edible; some are used for medicinal purposes this mushroom was once used as a main ingredient for an aphrodisiac.'

Tsuna gasped realizing that they just ate an aphrodisiac, but the thought quickly left his mind as Ryohei rubbed their manhood's together. "Sawada I need you now." Ryohei moaned.

Tsuna couldn't deny his own need, so he gave in. "Then take me Ryohei." Ryohei licked 3 of his fingers and got them nice and wet. He brought a wet digit to Tsuna's virgin entrance and pushed inside. Tsuna gasped and whimpered in mild pain. "Damn Sawada you're hot and tight to the extreme!"

"Oh Ryohei more fill me with more." Tsuna said before attacking Ryohei's neck with his mouth. Ryohei moaned and added a second finger. He started scissoring Tsuna earning moans of pleasure from the young Vongola boss.

"Ah ah ah, Ryohei more forget the fingers I want this." Tsuna said his hand going down to massage Ryohei's dripping erection. "Get me wet and I'll fill you." Ryohei panted out. Tsuna pulled off Ryohei's fingers and moved into the 69 position. Tsuna started licking Ryohei's erection trailing his tongue all over Ryohei's hard shaft.

Ryohei moaned, but he was not finished with Tsuna yet. He parted Tsuna's cheeks and stared at Tsuna's puckered entrance. Ryohei licked Tsuna's hole earning a yelp from the younger male. Ryohei grinned and pushed his tongue into Tsuna's ass. Tsuna moaned and latched his mouth onto Ryohei's manhood. He sucked on Ryohei's head while he stroked the rest of the erection.

The two lost themselves in pleasure. Ryohei came hard and Tsuna caught his seed in his mouth. Tsuna groaned at the taste. With Ryohei viciously tongue fucking him Tsuna lost it. He came his seed spraying all over Ryohei's chest.

Thanks to the mushrooms effects both were still hard. Ryohei needed to be inside Tsuna now! He was surprised when he saw Tsuna spat his seed into his hand and groaned when he used it to lube his arousal. Tsuna got up and positioned Ryohei's cock at his wet entrance.

Tsuna moaned as he slowly pushed down onto Ryohei's cock. Ryohei moaned and bucked burying his arousal into Tsuna's tight ass. Tsuna starts riding Ryohei's erection, his body to aroused to stop. "Fuck Sawada so tight yes ride me."

Tsuna gasped and moaned as Ryohei's erection brushed against his sweet spot. "Ryohei so big, it's so hard. Ahh."

Ryohei started fisting Tsuna's erections. "Your big too Sawada." As Ryohei stroked him Tsuna shook in pleasure.

The two began moaning in pleasure. Yamamoto took that moment to come back carrying a bunch of bananas. He saw the hot scene in front of him and his cock sprang up. He placed the bananas on a rock. "Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered.

Tsuna turned his head and saw Yamamoto was hard as a rock. "Hmm Yamamoto, I wonder if you taste different the Ryohei." With that said Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto pulled him close and started sucking him. Yamamoto moaned in pleasure. "Oh Tsuna so hot." Yamamoto moaned and with great restraint held himself back from bucking into Tsuna's mouth.

Ryohei didn't realize Yamamoto had showed up he was too lost in pleasure. He chanted the name of the one he loved. "Sawada, Sawada, Sawada, Sawada, Sawada, oh Sawada!" Ryohei moaned, he grabbed Tsuna's hips and started slamming him down hard onto his rod.

Tsuna moaned around Yamamoto's length earning moans from his rain guardian. Tsuna pulled back to lick the head of Yamamoto's arousal earning a whimper from the man. Tsuna licked his lips at the taste. "Yamamoto taste's sweet." Tsuna said making Yamamoto blush.

Tsuna licked two of his fingers and brought one wet digit to Yamamoto's ass and teased his hole. Yamamoto blushed but did not stop Tsuna. Tsuna gave Yamamoto a double dose of pleasure, as he sucked Yamamoto's cock down he pushed his finger in.

Yamamoto moaned in pleasure. Tsuna started bobbing his head as he fucked Yamamoto's tight ass. Yamamoto couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. Tsuna moaned around Yamamoto's manhood as Ryohei got rougher with him.

Ryohei moaned Tsuna's name as he gave a final thrust into Tsuna's tight little ass. He came hard his seed flooding into Tsuna's ass. Tsuna moaned and came his seed splashing over Ryohei's abs. Ryohei gave a moan and came again he drooled as he pumped Tsuna's ass with even more cum.

Ryohei grew soft and he passed out. Tsuna gobbled down Yamamoto's arousal down to the root, and added a second finger to Yamamoto's ass. Yamamoto grinned. "Fuck Tsuna I'm cumming." He came spraying his seed into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna didn't expect Yamamoto to cum so much and got his face splashed with cum. Tsuna stroked Yamamoto's softening length earning a whimper from the rain guardian.

Tsuna pulled off Ryohei's soft manhood and gave him a kiss. Ryohei grinned and curled up happily spent. Tsuna quickly got up and kissed Yamamoto. Yamamoto moaned as he could taste himself on Tsuna's tongue. Yamamoto took a second and quickly cleaned Tsuna's face with his tongue.

Tsuna whimpered and attacked Yamamoto's mouth and started sucking on Yamamoto's tongue. Yamamoto moaned in pleasure. 'Tsuna is amazing.'

Tsuna broke the kiss. "Yamamoto need you now…" Yamamoto grinned. He moved over to the wall and spread his cheeks.

"Take me Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered and Tsuna was behind him, his hard wet arousal pressed at his stretched entrance. Tsuna pushed in and he moaned. Yamamoto groaned as Tsuna's manhood stretched him more.

Tsuna moved slowly, he seemed to know Yamamoto was in pain and gave him time to adjust. He resumed stroking Yamamoto's erection trying to drown out the pain with pleasure. Yamamoto panted in pleasure his body shaking. Tsuna pushed all the way inside and Yamamoto moaned.

"Tsuna I'm so full move please fuck me with your big cock." Yamamoto moaned a huge grin on his face. 'Tsuna's inside me, he's finally inside me.'

"Yamamoto you're so tight inside." Tsuna moaned and kissed at Yamamoto's neck. Yamamoto shuddered. Yamamoto felt Tsuna's non stroking hand wander his torso. Tsuna seemed to know where to touch because Yamamoto was ready to blow his load and Tsuna hadn't moved yet.

Tsuna began to move rocking back and forth, the friction made the two males moan. Tsuna started getting rougher slamming his hips against Yamamoto's. Yamamoto moaned with each thrust. Tsuna changed the angle of his thrust and found Yamamoto's sweet spot.

"Oh Tsuna!" Yamamoto moaned and came his seed splashing onto the wall. Tsuna moaned as Yamamoto tightened around him. He gave one hard thrust and came inside Yamamoto.

The two panted as they came down from their sex high. Tsuna slipped out of Yamamoto and Yamamoto turned around and pulled Tsuna close. "Oh man Tsuna what got into you, not that I mind." Tsuna blushed and grabbed hold of one of the mushrooms. "This it's an ingredient to make a powerful aphrodisiac." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's shocked face.

"Wanna share one with me." Tsuna said his face red. Yamamoto nodded. He grabbed the mushroom and held it in his mouth. Tsuna kissed Yamamoto and the two bit the mushroom in half. Their tongues danced together and they each swallowed their half of the mushroom. Yamamoto chuckled as his arousal sprang up and his body began to sweat.

Tsuna grinned and began to lick and kiss Yamamoto's body. "Oh Tsuna!" Tsuna slid their cocks together making Yamamoto moan. The two began grinding together the friction between their wet arousals was driving the two to release.

Gokudera showed up with a large leaf full of berries. He expected to be the first one to be back, but instead he came across a passed out Ryohei and Tsuna and Yamamoto grinding their hard erections together.

'Damn baseball idiot.' Gokudera thought but couldn't help but get aroused. Gokudera brought the berries next to bananas and turned to see Tsuna and Yamamoto cum. Their seed splashed between their chests.

"Tenth I want you too." Gokudera said and got on his back and spread his legs. He slipped a finger inside himself and moaned. Tsuna blushed but licked his lips. He looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto nodded his head and kissed Tsuna.

Tsuna got up and went over to Gokudera. Gokudera moaned when he felt Tsuna lift his hips and began to tongue fuck Gokudera. "Oh Tenth it's so hot please I need you." Gokudera said his face red. Tsuna removed his tongue and positioned his hard dripping arousal. Tsuna buried himself in Gokudera's tight ass making Gokudera whimper in pain. "Tenth fuck so big, your filling me so much I love it."

Tsuna felt Gokudera was ready and started moving. He held Gokudera's hips and started pounding into him faster and faster. Yamamoto watched the scene stroking his still hard cock. Gokudera came quickly his seed splashing over his chest. Tsuna was surprised he was still hard but was happy Gokudera was begging for more. Tsuna saw Gokudera's pale neck and found the urge to cover it with love bites. Tsuna nipped at Gokudera's neck. "Oh yes Tenth mark me I'm yours." Gokudera said wrapping his arms around Tsuna pulling him closer.

Tsuna found Gokudera's submissiveness completely arousing. He grabbed Gokudera's arousal and started stroking him with the same speed as his thrusts. "Yes Gokudera your mine, your cock your ass, your mouth is mine."

"Yes Tsuna I'm yours, yours, yours!" Gokudera came again. Yamamoto could no longer sit by and watch he moved up behind Tsuna and positioned his erection at Tsuna's cum filled entrance. "Tsuna let's do it together." Tsuna nodded his head and kissed Tsuna's neck. Yamamoto buried himself in one thrust and they moaned together. Yamamoto could not hold back the mushrooms effect killed his entire composer. He started pounding Tsuna's hard which drove Tsuna hard into Gokudera.

The three males moaned: Yamamoto at the hot tight friction around his thrusting arousal, Tsuna being filled and being driven harder into Gokudera, Gokudera being fucked harder and faster than before.

Tsuna was the first to cum; he moaned Gokudera's and Yamamoto's names as he filled Gokudera with his seed and tightened around Yamamoto. Gokudera came second the feeling of his beloved Tenth's cum filling him and there was a lot, he couldn't stop himself. Yamamoto came last he gave a final thrust into Tsuna's tightening heat and blew his load.

The three collapsed. 'Tsuna's cum inside me, I'm so happy.' Gokudera thought snuggling up to Tsuna. 'Tsuna is so fucking amazing.' Yamamoto thought.

"Tsuna I love you." Gokudera and Yamamoto said at the same time.

"Hey I love Sawada too." Ryohei shouted, the sun guardian was awoken by the hot threesome moans. Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love you guys too, but I'm sticky and want to wash up." Tsuna said managing to slip away from his lovers. Tsuna looked back at them. "You coming?" Tsuna said before walking back to the pool, the guys didn't hesitate.

To be continued…

Next Chap Cleaning Up


	5. Clean Up

i do not own reborn or its characters

WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE REVIEW

WARNING Yaoi

Pairing: Tsuna/Ryohei/Gokudera/Yamamoto

Do not read if you do not like

Warning Yaoi Rimming Fingering Nudity Lemons

You have been warned

Chapter 5 Cleaning Up

The 4 naked sticky males walked down the hall towards the pool. All three could not stop staring at Tsuna's ass. Ryohei's and Yamamoto's cum was running down Tsuna's legs. Yamamoto and Gokudera were no better as they felt Tsuna's cum slip from their freshly fucked holes. Sadly an after effect of the mushroom was the inability to get fully aroused for a short period of time.

Their cocks twitched unable to get fully hard. Tsuna turned around and blushed. "You guys!"

"Sorry Tsuna you're just so hot…"

"We better be careful with those mushrooms…" Gokudera said.

"I agree we don't know what other things they can cause to us, and with no doctors it would be bad…" Tsuna said and began to worry. Yamamoto came up to him.

"Now now, we will be fine, we have each other…" Yamamoto smiled, and Tsuna smiled too.

"Alright let's get washed up…"

They moved towards the pool area, but Tsuna stopped them from jumping into the water. "We need to clean ourselves up a bit before going in…" Tsuna kneeled at the edge and cupped the water and started splashing himself.

His guardians did the same. Tsuna finished first and he stared at his two guardians he had taken asses up in the air as they tried to wash up a bit. Cum dribbled out of their holes, and it made Tsuna's own cock twitch unable to reach full arousal.

Tsuna got down behind Yamamoto who was closer to him. He placed his hands on his firm cheeks. "Tsuna…?"

The brunette parted his cheeks and stared at his puckered hole leaking his seed. Tsuna lapped up his seed earning a moan from his rain guardian. His tongue pierced Yamamoto's hole. "Oh fuck Tsuna…."

Ryohei and Gokudera watched as Tsuna tongue fucked Yamamoto. He had his rain guardian writhing and panting his cock aching wanting to fully harden. "Oh Tsuna I'm clean I'm clean please…"

Tsuna removed his tongue but replaced it with a finger and kept fucking Yamamoto. He wiggled his finger and made the base ball player shake in pleasure. He moved over to Gokudera not stopping his playful actions on Yamamoto. Gokudera reached back and pulled his cheeks apart a blush on his face.

The brunette licked the crack of Gokudera's ass, lapping up all his seed. "Ahh Tenth feels good." Gokudera moaned and he gasped as his lover's tongue pierced his fucked hole. "Oh Tenth fuck me with your tongue…" Tsuna obeyed and he added a second finger into Yamamoto's ass.

"Oh Tsuna your fingers inside me so good I want to cum!"

Ryohei bolted up and got behind Tsuna. He parted the boy's cheeks and without any warning he thrust his tongue in and began lapping hungrily at the boy's hole, he slurped down the cocktail of cum inside him.

The 10th Vongola pulled away from Gokudera with a gasp. "Ahh Ryohei! Not so rough ahh amazing!"

"Tenth don't forget about us!" Gokudera whined and wiggled his hips slightly.

"Yes Tsuna more I want more your making me feel so good…" Yamamoto moaned and bucked back fucking Tsuna's fingers.

Tsuna blushed and moaned. He returned to tongue fucking Gokudera and added a third finger inside Yamamoto. Both males moaned, their cries of pleasure echoing through the cave.

The tanned male was moaning happily as he tongue fucked Tsuna. He went by pure hunger and instinct, and Tsuna's twitching hole and cock told him he was doing a good job.

'I want to fill him up with lots and lots of cum!' Ryohei thought.

The 4 pleasure driven males reached higher and higher. Yamamoto and Gokudera moaned Tsuna's name as they found their release, however their cocks only twitched and softened. Both collapsed from their sex high.

"Ryohei let's get in the water please…" Tsuna moaned weakly his body about to find his own release. Ryohei pulled back with a frown. Tsuna pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues danced and Ryohei smiled quickly dominating the kiss.

Tsuna and Ryohei moved the two spent males into the water. Ryohei had Tsuna in his lap his semi hard cock sticking up between his legs. Gokudera and Yamamoto were cuddled up against Tsuna, both enjoying Tsuna's warmth.

"I'm so glad I have you guys with me, I don't think I could have handled being here alone…" Tsuna said snuggling against the three.

"You would have been fine Tsuna you are truly amazing…" Yamamoto said.

"Tenth you will always have us…"

"Nothing can tear us apart, to the Extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Oi quiet down damn turf top!"

"Now now…."

Tsuna smiled and he started laughing. 'These guys…friends guardians lovers, they will never change and I don't want them to…'

"I love you Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, I love you guys so much…"

The guys looked at each other and smiled.

"We love you to Tsuna…" They said in unison.

The guys washed up and relaxed in the spring. Ryohei leaned forward. "Sawada will you make it up to me later Octopus head and Yamamoto got to release but I haven't…"

"Hai…" Tsuna said blushing.

The two kissed again while Gokudera and Yamamoto drifted off to sleep resting against Tsuna. All 4 males fell asleep in the spring happy and content.

Outside the cave creatures began to move across the island…

To be continued…

sorry for that short chapter im working on a bunch of projects and they are slowly being finished, some are requests some are my own design this week may be better cause here is my goal to have 20 fic or fic updates by next sunday


End file.
